The Sleeping Dragon
by BlackRedWhite
Summary: Tatsumi is derailed from his normal path to the Empire. He will find another path to meet his goals, and maybe find new ones to pursue.
1. Chapter 1

The Sleeping Dragon

Imperial year 1024

Tatsumi walks along the well beaten pathway towards the Empire. The old path is surrounded by forest that stretch for miles. He had been separated from his friends when they were attacked by evil bandits in the countryside. Days pass as he continues on his journey, saving a few travelers from Danger Beasts and admiring the tree filled landscapes along the way. Some even compensate him for his help, throwing him some coins and promising to spread his name. He continues on his journey, until one day he hears a commotion further down the road from him and the panicked yells of someone in danger.

He grins, "Time to make a name for myself," and runs off towards the noise.

He finds two men with matching uniforms being attacked by an earth Dragon next to an overturned wagon. The beast has a thick lobster like body of brownish color. He runs toward it and jumps up in the air, pulling his sword back. He falls down to its arm, cutting it with one clean movement. He lands on the ground, and looks back at the beast.

"First class Risk Species Earth Dragon, huh? A worthy opponent."

He waits for the bulky creature to draw close and runs up its arm as it buries its fist in the ground after swinging at him. He slices at its neck and torso at high speed, and jumps off of it, slinging the blood from his blade. He looks at the defeated beast laying on the ground.

"That was amazing young boy! You actually defeated a risk species singlehandedly!" The two men shout, running to him.

The ground suddenly shakes as 4 more Earth Dragons tunnel out from the ground. Tatsumi thinks of a plan of action, before looking over to the tree line.

Tatsumi turns back to the men. "You guys get out of here quick, I'll cover your escape."

The two men nod, and take off running "Come on kid, you can't take all of them!"

"I'll be fine, just keep running!"

"_I have to lead them into the forest and away from those guys, then I can take them out one by one using the trees as cover."_

One of the Earth Dragons charge at him. He leaps at it and cuts the joint in its arm, and hops on the head of another. One of the earth Dragons swing at him but ends up hitting the other in the face, taking it down. Once he has their attention he runs off into the forest. He looks back to taunt their pursuit.

"Try and catch me you ugly rock monsters!"

They pursue him but he moves swiftly through the trees while they get slowed down by the forest. He takes cover to wait for them to pass. He leaps up on the third one to go past. He slices the veins in its neck and as it falls he jumps on the other one. It swings at him, forcing him to jump off and go after the one behind it. He stabs it in the eye causing it to go berserk and swing with reckless abandon.

It swings and hits the second Earth dragon a few times before Tatsumi slashes its torso, defeating it.

"Whew, that was risky. At least those guys managed to get away." He sits down to catch his breath for a few minutes. He looks up at the sky and gets up after seeing he has a few hours left till nightfall.

"I guess I better get going." He looks around before sighing. "Which way is the path I came from?"

_A few days later_

Tatsumi wandered through the thick, dark forests for a while before finding himself in a strange area full of Danger Beasts. He spends a while traveling as he gets attacked by many of the Danger Beasts, until making it to a clearing by a waterfall. He sees an alcove in the rocks surface next to the waterfall. He climbs into it, and lays down on the mostly flat surface. He rolls over onto his side.

"_I guess I'm getting stronger from all these fights"_, He thinks to himself as he looks out at the stars.

Tatsumi thinks back on the last few days. He feels stronger from the countless Danger Beasts he slayed. _"This is a dangerous area, but I could get seriously strong if I keep this up."_

"_Sayo and Ieyasu won't be too mad if I spend a little time here sharpening my skills."_

He turns back over and closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

_3 months later_

"Heh, I got another one down, EvilBird makes a good lunch!" He pulls a wooden spear out of the downed short winged, big eyed, round EvilBird. "Time to head back to camp". He puts the bird on a spit over his camp fire.

The bird slowly rotates on the spit while Tatsumi thinks to himself on his last few months. _"It's been a while now, guess I better leave and try to find the capital."_

He eats a share and leaves the rest of the meat to dry out over night while he gets some sleep.

The next morning he packs up and looks around him at the abyss of trees around him. "I wonder which way I should take...I guess I should just go this way." He walks into a random part of the forest, looking up as the tree limbs block the sun from him.

_Several days later_

Tatsumi stumbles out of a forest, onto a road with leaves sticking in his hair and clothes.

"I finally found a road, hahaha. This a lucky day!" He smiles before running along the path for several hours.

He spots a traveler on the horizon and yells out to them, "Hey, hey, wait up!" The person turns around and looks at the strange person running towards them with a half-crazed half, happy look on his face. A girl with short black hair and a black uniform. She narrows her eyes suspiciously, putting her hand on a sword sheathed at her hip.

Tatsumi stops running and walks toward her. Not noticing her tense. "I haven't seen another person for months, could you please tell me where we are?" He pleads with her. She unsheathes her sword. Tatsumi jumps back with surprise. "Hey wait, I just want directions!"

"Are you a bandit?" she asks while narrowing her eyes.

"What? No! Of course not, my name is Tatsumi. I got lost in the forest after getting attacked by Earth Dragons. I am trying to get to the capital." He explains quickly with his hands up.

"How can I be sure of that? You could be trying to lead me into a trap. I should kill you just to be sure," She says with a dangerous smile on her face.

Tick marks appear on Tatsumis head, _"This little brat…"_ "I'm not a bandit! I just want directions." He sighs to himself, wondering how these things keep happening to him.

"Hmm okay, but if you are lying to me, I get to play with your corpse," She says with a psychotic look in her eyes.

"_What the fuck...who did I run into,"_ He thinks before he looks at her, smiling nervously. "Haha….ha…ok then, can you tell me where we are? I've been roaming these forest for months after I got lost."

"I can't be certain of you, so you will travel with me since I am heading towards the capital. That way I can keep an eye on you," she says while sheathing her sword. Her black eyes peering at him.

"_Dammit,"_ he thinks and nods his head at her. "My name is Tatsumi, nice to meet you miss." He says with a bright smile.

She blushes slightly at his radiant smile. "My name is Kurome. We are going this direction, so you walk in front, and just know I will be watching you."

"Yes Ma'am."

They walk for a while as the sun bears down on the never ending path. Tatsumi grow tired of the mood, deciding to try and lighten the atmosphere.

"So, where are you heading back from?"

"Killing a treasonous village chief who was making weapons for the Revolutionary army."

His mouth gapes open before he tries to think of something else to ask.

"So you eat a lot of candy huh, I like sweets too." He looks at a pouch of candy she eats from.

"…You can't have any," she says. He looks back to see her hug the bag of sweets to her chest.

He looks dejected before asking, "What's the Capital like?"

"Nothing amazing, I guess a country boy like you will be amazed easily enough by it though."

"_So blunt,"_ Tatsumi thinks exasperated. "Ok, I give up."

They walk along the road until dusk, and head off the path to make camp in the forest. They come to a clearing and move rocks in a circle for a fire. Tatsumi begins walking into the forest.

"I guess I'll get some firewood."

"Wait." She holds her sword and calls out, "Yatsufusa." A strange cloaked, masked person appears out of nowhere, making him jump back in surprise.

"This is my puppet Hentarr, he will follow you to make sure you don't run off."

"How did you do that!? Was that magic, where did you learn it?" He shot off questions until she looked annoyed.

"It's a Teigu, haven't you heard of them before? This is one of them, and it's called Yatsufusa."

"No, this is my first time hearing about them…What are they exactly?"

"The first Emperor had them made over a 1,000 years ago. They are made up of the best materials, danger beasts, and a metal called orihalcon. Yatsufusa is one of the 48 Teigu to have been created."

"So where can I get one of these Teigu magic things?" he asks.

"Over half of them are lost and the remainder of them are currently in the hands of the Empires forces or the Revolutionary army."

"Oh, so if I join Empire's Army I might be given one of these Teigu?"

"Yes, but it's unlikely you will get one." She says with a mischievous smile.

He deadpans. "You are getting too much fun out of this." He gets up and starts to head out to get the firewood, stepping over a downed log and tree roots. "I'll be back soon."

_A week later_

"So when I decided to explore the area and I stumbled upon its cave. I managed to sneak up on it while it was sleeping and took over its corpse with Yatsufusa."

"Wow, so it must be your strongest one right?"

"Yes, though I haven't used it against any strong opponents yet, it's still a recent edition to my collection."

Tatsumi and Kurome keep traveling towards the capital. After many long days, they spot the city from the road. The white walls around the capital stand high, and stretch out of site to either side. Tatsumi takes in the sight of it with a wide smile.

"I finally made it! Only behind by a few months though."

They walk through the open gate. Crowds of people walk the streets, going about their daily lives. Tatsumi looks over to Kurome. He notices a melancholy look on her face.

"Goodbye Kurome, it was fun traveling with you."

"You too…I hope we meet again, so don't forget about me." She says before hugging him and waving as she runs off.

He waves goodbye and watches her go until she is out of sight. He sighs before walking down towards the inner city. Houses and other building are on either sides of the road. He looks around for a while until spotting a recruiting station. He enters the building to find a long line already at the counter. He takes his place at the back of it and waits.

Once he gets his turn he asks the desk man," So I just sign out this application? Do I start out as a foot soldier?"

"Yes, that's obvious right? They get shipped off to very remote regions." The man says with a bored look.

"That's too much time! Let me shows you my skill, you can start me off at Captain Class!" Tatsumi pulls out his sword.

_A few hours later_

After having got thrown out of the recruiting office, he went to go stay at an inn. It stands two stories high, built of well-aged wood. He buys a room and board from the old Innkeeper standing at the bar, heading up the stairs to find his room and settle in.

The next day he goes into dining hall to eat breakfast. A few other guests eat at the tables, talking in hushed conversation. He decides he needs to find out a way to make a name for himself as he breaks apart a piece of bread, taking a few bites. Tatsumi overhears some patrons talking about recent murders, their serious tones breaking the calm morning quiet.

"They say all of the corpses were beheaded. It's best to stay inside at night these days, or you might just lose your head."

"Yeah, I don't plan on walking the alleys at night anyways, the imperial guard still hasn't managed to catch him. The city is bad enough with the Prime Ministers taxes, and the rich doing whatever they want. This city is overrun with the worst of the wicked."

"_If I find and take out this murderer I can surely spread my name around while saving people," _Tatsumi thinks to himself as he eavesdrops on their conversation. _"I didn't really notice much problems on the walk through the city."_

He finishes his breakfast and heads out the door. The sun shines down on the city in yellow morning rays. Tatsumi looks up at the clear sky and begins walking to explore the bustling city.

_A few hours later_

The sun sets in the west and darkness settles over the city as he walks through the alleys on the lookout for any trace of the murderer. He looks around and begins to walk towards the outer area, a more spacious area of the capital. Murderous intent touches upon his senses as he swings his head towards the source. Tatsumi takes off and comes upon a person standing next to a headless corpse. Terror on the face of the victims severed head. He narrows his eyes and loosens his sword in its scabbard.

Tatsumi pulls out his sword and prepares to attack, then lunges towards the murderer, slashing at his back.

*_CLANG_*

A blade from the murderers arm stops Tatsumi's attack and a second one slashes towards, him forcing his retreat.

"Ohh? You don't look like an Imperial guard, It seems you are very unlucky to have ran into me," says the murderer, clad in a trench coat with his hair spiked back on the sides. A strange circular thing resembling an eye sits on his forehead, with a look of insanity on his face.

Tatsumi glares at him, "You are Zank the Beheader right? I am here to stop you from taking any more lives."

"Why yes I am, hehe, good evening. It seems you're all alone…I wonder what you think you can achieve without a Teigu to fight me with."

Tatsumi wastes no time dashing towards him with a forward slash. He is parried before jumping back, he stabs forward. Zank dodges to the left and slashes furiously with his two blades, their sharp edges cutting through the air, sending Tatsumi on the retreat.

"_This boy…..I can hardly read his movements. He has impressive battle focus, hehe..." _

"So happy, so happy~~. You have skill, but don't think I can't see you!"

Zank steps forward and dodges a downward slash from Tatsumi while kicking him into the wall. Tatsumi flips midair and pushes off the wall towards Zank. He points his sword straight out like a spear. Zank dodges to the side but has his arm stabbed through.

"Heh, how was that. What did you say about Teigu? Do you think you don't need to use yours, or is that all you're capable of?"

"**Shut up!** I'll carve through your neck!" Zank screams as he rushes towards Tatsumi.

Tatsumi is surprised at the sudden charge and tries to get his defense up. Zank slices at his neck with reckless abandon, forcing him towards the wall. Zank slashes upward, cutting into his torso. Tatsumi falls to his knee as Zank walks toward him. He breaths in as he struggles to stand up.

"Dammit, I won't be killed by the likes of you!" Tatsumi yells out as Zank charges him.

He darts forward and ducks under Zanks attack, slicing at his exposed thigh. Tatsumi grins before he looks toward the beheader. He stabs his sword into the ground to keep himself upright, gasping for breath.

"_I can't move well after that, but I can't fall here! The village….Sayo, Ieyasu…I'm sorry..."_ Tatsumi stands up and raises his sword, preparing for another clash. Tatsumi then looks up as someone suddenly jumps down from the roof. They step in front of him and point their sword at Zank.

"Stay right there, I will finish this." Says a raven haired girl wearing a black sleeveless collared shirt and red tie, with a black skirt.

Tatsumi watches in surprise as she runs at the surprised Zank and slashes towards him from the right. He steps back and blocks her sword. He stabs at her and is parried, sending him tumbling forward. The girl takes advantage of his injured side and stabs into the wounded arm. Zank falls back and chokes as if poisoned.

"The voices…erk…have stopped...happy~ happ…" Zank's lifeless body falls forward slowly, defeated.

The girl calmly walks to the corpse and takes the eye from his head before pocketing it. She looks back at Tatsumi who is now leaning against the wall. He smiles at her, impressed at her skill.

"Good job, I don't think I could have finished that fight. Say…you got any bandages, I'm feeling a little…faint." Tatsumi says, struggling to keep consciousness. He takes a seat on the ground.

The girl walks over to him and kneels down. She looks at him with a deadpan stare. "What were you doing fighting a Teigu user?"

"Trying to make a name for myself I guess, I have to find my friends and send money back to my village." He says breathing heavily. "My names Tatsumi."

Akame gains a look of recognition at his name. She pulls out a roll of bandages and takes off his shirt. She raps his torso and other cuts tightly and appraises her work.

"Your Tatsumi…you had a friend named Ieyasu?"

Tatsumi looks at her in surprise, "Yeah! Have you met him?" He asks hopefully.

She looks at him before closing her eyes. "I and my team found him and your other friend Sayo in one of our targets torture rooms. The girl had already passed, but the other was still hanging on when we got there. He died shortly after saying he wanted us to tell you what happened if we ever met you."

"That…they are dead?" he says with tears threating to spill from his eyes. "That's just not right, we were going to become famous and save our village from starving."

Akame looks at him with a small amount of pity. "Do you want a way to earn money to send to this village of yours? I have a way that you can, since you're strong it should be fine with the others."

He smiles bitterly at her words, "What is your offer then? I don't seem to be having any luck here in the Capital, the whole places seems messed up…"

"Help us fight the Empire's corruption, we are the assassin group Night Raid." She puts her fist up and strikes a cheesy pose with a deadpan face. "Boss said it was best to do things like that if we met potential recruits."

Tatsumi looks at her blankly before laughing, "Hahaha….ouch" He touches his wound lightly. "Ok, I'll join you guys." An armored man suddenly drops down from the rooftop. He has an odd looking spear on his back, and is fully incased in his armor from head to toe.

"I distracted the guards. Looks like you finished up here, we better get going," The armored man says to her.

Akame nods and points to Tatsumi, "He is our new recruit, can you carry him?"

'Yeah." The armored man lifts Tatsumi onto his shoulder. Akame looks at Tatsumi to make sure he is ok. "My name is Akame, and this is Bulat."

"My name is Tatsumi, I hope we get along," He says with a smile before passing out.

"Is he strong?" Bulat questions her.

"Yes. He managed to heavily wound Zank before I arrived."

"Heh and without a Teigu…This kid has potential," Bulat says after they begin to leave to their Headquarters.


	2. Chapter 2 - Assassins

The Sleeping Dragon

Tatsumi wakes up as the sun shines into his face. He sits up, looking around him. The room he is in has a single window, dresser, bed, and chair. He swings his legs over the bed to get up but winces in pain. He looks down to see his bandages and remembers his fight with Zank.

"Oh yeah, Akame and Bulat…I guess this is Night Raids HQ."

He gets up slowly to put on his shirt and sweater. He slips on his boots and buckles his sword to his belt. He heads out the door, mentally preparing himself to meet the Assassins. The hallways are plain, save for a few pictures of a well-muscled man with some inspirational quotes put in. He hears talking further down the hall and walks toward the voices.

"Sheele, you burnt the meat again…."

"I'm sorry, I forgot it was still in there and didn't notice until the smoke started coming out."

"I guess I have to eat it this way, you should have…."

They stop talking as he approaches. He sees Akame and another in the kitchen. A few more sit around a table and notice his presence.

"Uhh, Hello, My name's Tatsumi. It is nice to meet you all….or something like that?"

Akame nods before pointing at Tatsumi, "I see your wounds aren't giving you too much trouble."

"Yeah, they feel more like scratches now." He looks at the others.

"So this is the new guy eh!? Dammit, more competition!" shouts a green haired guy with goggles on his head and long green coat, with a spool of thread on his lower back.

"Looks pretty weak to me, are you sure this guy fought a Teigu user?" says a pink haired girl with a look of disbelief. Tatsumi looks at her with a small amount of annoyance. She wears her hair up into two long twin-tails, with a long sleeved pink dress and shoulder cape.

"Quiet down Lubbock, he's pretty cute looking. You can count on this onee-san for now on lad," A tall, short-haired blonde woman says while hugging him into her large chest. Tatsumi struggles to get out of her grip, but only succeeds in aggravating his wounds. She wears a shirt that only covers her breasts, with white chaps over black bottoms and a scarf around her neck.

Akame steps forward and pulls him away from her. "This is Leone, the pink haired girl is Mine, and the guy over there is Lubbock. The one standing by the ruined meat is Sheele. You already met Bulat, so that leaves the Boss."

"Heh, a guy like this surely won't be accepted by the boss," Mine says with a smirk.

"What was that you punk?" Tatsumi says with exasperation.

"Don't worry about it lad, she's like that to everyone." Leone pats him on the head comfortingly.

"Hello there," Sheele says walking forward.

"Hello….." Tatsumi begins before Sheele trips and falls straight on her face. "Uhh, are you okay Miss Sheele," he says while helping her up. _"A clumsy assassin?"_

"Yes, thank you."

"He looks around at them before sighing, _"Looks like I'm stuck with a bunch of weirdoes."_

Akame steps forward once again and takes him by the shoulder. "I will show you to the boss now, follow me."

They walk through the hall and come across an outdoor training area. Tatsumi looks to see the man from the pictures showing some amazing spear skills while practicing in the worn dirt yard. He looks on in amazement before the man stops and notices them. He walks over to them.

"Ohh? The dude from before right?" He says, wiping away sweat with a towel.

"Err, the guy in the armor right? Bulat?" Tatsumi says with uncertainty.

"Yep, that's me! Nice to meet you." He extends a hand.

"Likewise, my names Tatsumi." They shake hands. Bulat goes back to his training.

They part ways, Akame and Tatsumi continue on through the base. They reach a double door entrance and Akame opens one of the doors and goes inside. He follows her and sees a silver short-haired woman with an eye patch and a mechanical right arm. She wears a black slim suit.

"Hey Akame, is this the one you told me about in your report?"

"Yes, this is him."

"Okay, my name is Najenda, nice to meet you Tatsumi. I have one question to ask you, do you wish to join Night Raid?" She looks at him with her one purple eye.

Tatsumi thinks to himself before saying, "I came to the capital to earn money to send back to the village and to meet up with my friends, but they are dead because of the capitals leniency with such evil. I want to fix this and bring justice to the ones responsible for allowing the capital to become corrupt and rotting."

"Good answer, Night Raids main goal is the elimination of the Prime Minister, the source of these problems, along with his supporters and officials he has installed in the Imperial court. We are a unit created by the Revolutionary Army far in the south to carry out Assassinations and information gathering." Najenda holds out her hand, "Welcome to the path of carnage Tatsumi."

_The next day_

Tatsumi wakes up early and gets out of bed. He gets dressed and heads down the hall to the kitchen. It has a long counter connected against two sides of the wall and an open pantry for ingredients. He finds Akame already there preparing food at the counter by the sink. He decides to help and they begin working to prepare breakfast.

"You wake up pretty early Akame, do you always prepare the meals here?"

"Yes, I am the based cook. I look at food and sample it too." She takes a bite of some fruit.

"Heh, I see. You just really like food right?"

She looks at him with a deadpan look. "Yes."

They finish preparing the food and set the table. The other Night Raid member soon join them at the table and they all sit down and start eating.

"Tatsumi, I have decided to pair you up with Akame for now. Akame, he's under your care," Najenda says while picking at her food.

"Understood boss."

After dinner Tatsumi grabs his sword and goes to train. He sees Bulat already at the training grounds and walks over to him.

"Hey Bulat, do you mind if we train together."

Bulat smiles saying, "Of course not, and you can call me Aniki or Handsome!"

"Okay Aniki, I look forward to training with you," Tatsumi says while holding his fist up.

"Alright!" He throws Tatsumi a spear. "Follow along with my movements closely."

Tatsumi strikes out with the spear like Bulat. They train for a few hours until Akame comes to get Tatsumi.

Bulat gives Tatsumi a thumbs up saying, "Remember, train every day!"

Tatsumi follows Akame to the front of the complex. She picks up a basket and hands one to Tatsumi.

"We are going to go take some lives for dinner," She says while walking to a path leading into the forest path.

"Ah, hunting right?"

"Good, you understand," She says.

They walk through the forest and up some hills till they come to a stop by a waterfall and stream. The waterfall cascades down into a deep pool.

"Wow, what a nice place," Tatsumi says while looking around to appreciate the scenery.

"We must eliminate the underwater prey," Akame says while starting to pull her shirt off.

Tatsumi looks on in surprise before yelling, "You don't mean naked!?"

She finishes pulling her clothes off, revealing swim clothes underneath. "These clothes allow for the best underwater mobility"

"_Oh…am I disappointed!?"_ Tatsumi thinks to himself before looking back to Akame.

"Our targets are the large river tuna. That is our goal." She dives into the water.

"The exceedingly rare and dangerous fish that-"He stops short as fish explode from the water.

Akame surfaces next and breathes in.

"Heh, don't leave me behind!" Tatsumi throws off his clothes and jumps into the water. He catches several fish and lands them in the basket.

"How's that?" He asks her.

Akame smiles, "Good, it seems you are experienced in the wild."

_Several days later_

"You are mostly healed now right? I want you to try using this," Najenda says while clutching the Teigu Spectator in her hand. She holds it out to him.

"Really? No one else wants it?" He asks while looking around excited.

"It's one per person," Bulat says while leaning against the wall.

"Since they take considerable mental and physical strength to use," Lubbock says from next to him.

Tatsumi takes Spectator from Najenda's hand. _"It's not very cool looking, but it seemed to have some useful abilities."_

"There was nothing about it in the book of known Teigu, so I'm curious about its abilities," Najenda says to him.

"I believe it had the ability to predict movements or something along those lines…The fight ended rather suddenly," Akame says while looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, I didn't really hear much from him, I kind of just attacked him before he could monologue." Tatsumi puts Spectator on his forehead.

"I doubt he will even be able to do anything," Mine says with her arms crossed.

"_Damn, all she does it bitch."_ Tatsumi closes his eyes to concentrate. _"I need to use an ability, activate!"_

He opens his eyes to see Akame, Mine, and Sheele in nothing but their underwear. He blushes furiously with his mouth hanging open.

"Whaaat!" He shouts.

"Do you see anything?" Akame walks forward and bends down next to him.

"Wha…._This ability is amazing, Teigu have some impressive abilities."_

Tatsumi suddenly falls backward. _"Huh?"_

"I suddenly feel tired…what's going on?"

"It's rejecting!" Lubbock shouts out.

Akame pulls it off his head.

"Not compatible, eh? It seems this Teigu is not suitable for you." Najenda takes spectator from Akame. "It will need to be sent to the Revolutionary Army HQ so it can be analyzed and be used in our fighting force."

"You probably thought it looked uncool right? The user's first impression is important you know?" Mine says as a matter of fact.

"We are an Assassination team but whenever we come across enemies with Teigu, we take them. Even the weakest of them are invaluable," Akame says.

"The more the better right? The Army's strength will increase if we can get more Teigu?" Tatsumi looks to Najenda.

"Correct," Najenda throws a book to him, "You should read this book on known Teigu."

Tatsumi flips it open to look through it. "Wow, so these are only the known Teigu? This is just a small portion, though there are 48 right? "_I should study this so I can remember each known Teigu's abilities."_

"Yes, only the known ones."

"So which Teigu do you think is the strongest?" Tatsumi asks as he looks up from the book.

"Probably…the ice manipulation Teigu, is what I think. Luckily though, its user is currently conquering the North Tribes." Najenda rest her mechanical arm on her eye patch as if remembering something.

"It's because the people of the north are very strong. They even have their own hero," Lubbock says to him.

"Oh! Numa Seika, even I know about him." Tatsumi says.

"Yeah, currently the Empires biggest threat. Even that woman should take a year or two to take the north," Lubbock says.

"…Yeah…" Najenda says looking as if she wouldn't bet on it.

"You know, with all these different Teigu…Is there one that can bring the dead back to life?" Tatsumi asks with a small amount of hope.

The atmosphere becomes sullen as they look to Tatsumi.

Bulat speaks up, "You can't. In this world you only get one life."

"Ah, I see. I guess I already understood, but I wanted to ask anyway." Tatsumi looks down.

_That night_

Tatsumi stops to gain some breath before swinging his spear around once more. He stabs through the air thousands of times. _"I will get stronger, even if it's little by little. A thousand more times and I can go to bed."_

An hour later he walks back to his room to get some sleep. He stops by the kitchen for some water and sees Akame eating a stick of meat. She looks up before patting the seat next to her. He gets his glass and sits down.

'Tatsumi…don't get too hung up on those who have passed, or an enemy might use that weakness to kill you," she says with concern.

"I know, I just thought I might ask…I wasn't counting on it. Did Sayo and Ieyasu at least get burials?" He asks with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, they were buried along with the other victims." She pats his shoulder. "Here, I will share this with you." She holds the meat out.

"Err, you don't have to…" He trails off as she looks at him expectantly. He grabs the meat and takes a bite before handing it back to her. "Thanks."

Akame smiles and continues eating.

_The next Night_

Akame and Tatsumi run to the forest on the outskirts of the capital, having just finished an assassination.

Akame speaks up, "I wonder how Bulat and Leone are doing…"

"Fine, I'm sure. In the end we had to go loud and take all of the enemies head on. That Chibul guy was too paranoid," Tatsumi says with a sigh.

"It was not too much trouble," Akame says before they both jump back as someone crashes into the ground from above.

The person speaks up while looking at a poster.

"Akame of Night Raid, it seems hiding and waiting night after night was worth it…Finally…I've finally tracked down you Night Raiders…" the girl says before raising her head to show a crazed look on her face. "Imperial Guard forces Seryu Ubiquitous. In the name of justice-!"

Akame and Tatsumi dash forward. Tatsumi swings at her legs and Akame goes for her throat. Seryu jumps up to dodge and a strange dog like creature blocks Akame's stab. Akame and Tatsumi fall back together as Seryu pulls out two tonfa guns.

"Koro, prey!" Seryu shouts to the creature. It looks as if it is a white plush toy, with black ears, nose, and eyes. It grows and launches itself with an open mouth full of sharp teeth towards Akame and Tatsumi.

They dodge while Akame shouts, "Tatsumi, take care of her. I will distract the Teigu." He nods and dashes off towards Seryu.

Seryu looks surprised but quickly starts firing at him. He runs in zig zags and blocks a few stray bullets with the flat of his sword. He gets in close and feints a slash. She goes to block the feint and he drops down to kick her in the stomach.

Seryu flies into a tree and Tatsumi quickly resumes his offense. He slashes downward as she goes to block with her tonfa guns. He slashes through them forcing her to abandon them. She rushes him and throws a punch. He blocks it and grabs her to swing his foot into her head. She goes down and Tatsumi runs at her.

"Damn you villains!" She yells while pulling a whistle out.

"_I can't let her call reinforcements!"_ Tatsumi throws his blade, sending it through her arm and head.

He lets out a sigh of relief, walking over to her corpse to retrieve his blade before abruptly stopping.

'_Beep beep beep'_ He hears the sound and runs back towards Akame. Desperate, he grabs her and pulls her behind Koro who is immobile and turning back to his inactive form. An explosion goes off and Koro blocks most of the damage from the blast. Tatsumi and Akame are sent flying back into the forest.

Tatsumi lets out a breath before looking to Akame in his arms. "That was close," He says with a relieved smile.

She looks up to Tatsumi who has his arms wrapped around her. She blushes as he gets up and helps her up to her feet.

"That girl was insane…This is a biological Teigu right?" He questions her as he holds up Koro on the end of his sword.

"Yes, we better return to base with it." She says while picking it up on the end of her sword.

"Okay…Hey, do you think we should let the villains monologue more?" He asks thoughtfully.

"Hmm, maybe," she says. They begin the long walk back to the base. "You have some shrapnel in your back…"

_The next day_

"Tonight's contract isn't a request from the people. Its direct orders from the Revolutionary Army. Akame and Tatsumi will be taking this job since they handled their mission so well last night," Najenda says while taking a pull on her cigarette. "Our targets are civil officers, the Kobore brothers. They are direct subordinates of the prime minister, and handle most of his dirty work. I'll count on you two to be on top of your game tonight."

"Yes boss!" Tatsumi shouts.

"Understood," Akame affirms.

_That night_

Tatsumi follows Akame as they run silently through a hallway. They stop and put their backs to the wall next to a doorway. They listen as the Kobore brothers laugh and drink with each other. They look to each other and nod before rushing in. Their targets sit at a small table together in a spacious room.

Tatsumi stabs through the closest one, while Akame slices the other ones throat.

'Targets eliminated."

As they start to leave Tatsumi hears a boy. "Daddy? What were those sounds...Huh? Daddy!"

Tatsumi grits his teeth and runs.

On the way back to base, they come across a stream. Tatsumi begins to wash the blood off his blade.

"He was a villain, but he was just a father to his kid right?" Tatsumi looks at his sword.

"Yes, it's not wrong or right to trick and abuse people for your own family. You did well Tatsumi, these things need to be done too," Akame tells him as she takes a seat next to him.

"_I thought she was the indifferent type, but she is really a kind person"_ Tatsumi smiles at her. "Thanks Akame, that makes it a little easier."

_The next day_

Tatsumi goes out to the training grounds to practice his sword skills. On the way he runs into Akame and they head out to spar against each other. They practice for a while until Bulat shows up. He holds out his fist in front of Tatsumi as he charges at Akame.

"Whoa!" Tatsumi narrowly dodges and jumps back. "Aniki?"

Bulat smiles, "Good job Tatsumi, always be aware of your surroundings."

Tatsumi shakes his head in agreement. "I have to train more so I don't get surprised like that."

"You train a lot Tatsumi, like a real man!" Bulat says with a thumbs up. "If you want to get stronger so much, come train with me. I have a few things I can show you."

"Aniki…" Tatsumi clenches his fist with admiration.

"Ok, first lesson, follow me Tatsumi!"

"Right behind you!"

Akame looks on as they go. "Good luck…"

_Later that day_

Tatsumi walks up the Mountain path while following Bulat. He looks out over the forest from the winding path up the mountain.

"This is the first time I've been this deep in the mountains. It's getting real foggy," Tatsumi says.

"This whole area is Fake Mountain. It's almost as dangerous as the Capital," Bulat says back to him.

"Really?" A large tree branch suddenly runs through his backpack. He looks back to see giant trees with eyes surrounding them. The creatures look at him hungrily. "What the hell!?"

Bulat throws his spear into the eye of the one closest to Tatsumi. "Tree beast, don't space out or you might get eaten. The creatures around here are good at camouflage. Fighting them should raise your battle awareness quite a bit."

"Okay Aniki!" Tatsumi shouts as he pulls out his sword.

"We'll take the edible ones to the nearby village." Bulat takes a stance. "So we are also doing a good deed, give it your all!"

Tatsumi nods his head.

"And if you should get injured, I shall make sure to nurse you back to health down at base camp!"

"Why are you blushing!?"

_A few days later_

Najenda looks around at the others gathered around her in the meeting room, "Good, you're all here. I have three pieces of bad news today, so listen carefully. First, I can no longer get in contact with the away team."

The Night Raid members look surprised.

"Away team?" Tatsumi asks.

"The empire is vast, we handle Assassinations in the capital and the away team takes care of the areas around it." Akame explains to him.

"It's under investigation…but they are likely dead…everyone be prepared for that. For the time being, we should strengthen security around the hideout." Najenda tell them.

"Yeah, I'll increase the range of my threads."

Najenda tells them, "Secondly, Esdeath has subjugated the North and returned to the capital."

The atmosphere grows tense as the Night Raid members contemplate it.

"That was exceedingly faster than anyone thought," Akame says.

"God, she's always the cause of such trouble!" Lubbock says while rubbing his head.

"It seems she left her army in the North to keep watch though," Najenda adds.

"Then she wasn't called back to deal with the Revolutionary Army?" Bulat inquires.

"I'm not sure what her next move will be." Najenda pulls out one of her cigarettes. "She currently seems to be throwing herself into her work at the Empires torture facilities."

"Leone, I want you to go to the capital and observe her movements."

"Roger! I've always wanted to know what type of person she is after all."

"She's a homicidal maniac who enjoys make people suffer, be on your guard." Najenda warns her.

"Alright, alright."

"And finally, there is a serial killer case with the targets being civil officials happening in the capital. The number of victims has risen to 4 officials, and 61 bodyguards. The problem with that is these posters left at the scene of the crime framing Night Raid." Najenda holds up one of the posters for them to see.

"They are framing us? It's easy to see they are fakes right?" Bulat says peering at the poster.

"That's obvious though, right? For us to start claiming responsibility is farfetched," Tatsumi says shrugging his shoulders.

"That's what I thought for the first and second cases too, but now it seems it could have been us."

"Why?" Tatsumi questions.

"The officials have increased their security after each incident, but are still being killed. In the 4th incident, the former Prime Minister Chouri and 30 highly skilled guards were all killed. His daughter who was a disciple of the Imperial Fists temple master, also died with them." She pauses.

"People believe we are the only ones capable of this."

"The killers have the same amount of power as us. In other words, Teigu users," Akame suggests.

"All of those killed were good people who wanted nothing to do with the Prime Minister. They were simply people who made him feel ill at ease." Najenda lights her cigarette. "The Prime Minister is getting rid of his enemies and making Night Raid take the blame for it."

"The civil officials that were killed were all highly skilled individuals. They would oppose the Prime Minister and cared only for their country. Good people like them will be essential in creating our new country. We cannot afford to lose any more of these talented people! I feel we should head out and crush these fakes! I would like to hear your opinion on this!" Najenda states looking towards Night Raid.

"I don't understand the politics, but using Night Raids name just to commit these evil crimes makes me sick!" Tatsumi states his answer.

"That's right…Exactly, Tatsumi!" Bulat says with a grin.

The other members of Night Raid all shake their heads in agreement.

"Okay, we're decided then…What should we do with these fools who selfishly decide to use our name? Let's go teach them the law of the Assassin!" Najenda shouts to them.

"There are about 5 officials who we suspect are being targeted. Only a few of those 5 have plans to leave the capital soon. We have narrowed it down to 2 officials…"

"Akame and Lubbock, and Tatsumi with Bulat will protect these two," Najenda says.

"Where does the official we need to protect plan to go?" Tatsumi asks.

"The outskirts of the capital. He plans to board the massive luxury liner at the end of the Grand Canal, Ryuusen."

Tatsumi nods, "Leave it to us!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Can't Be Extinguished

**The Sleeping Dragon**

Tatsumi looks up at the Ryuusen in fascination. It towers above him and the other spectators, almost blocking the sun from their eyes. A massive dragon head of steel is connected to the prow. "It's Huuge!" He yells out. _"So this fortress like ship is where we are going to ambush these impostors?"_ Tatsumi thinks to himself.

Bulat stands next to him using his Teigu Incursio's invisibility so none can recognize him.

_An hour later_

"Wow, it's so extravagant!" Tatsumi says as he looks around the ship and the wealthy guests. Tables and chairs are set around the deck, with food and drinks for the guests.

"You're the young master of a wealthy family from the country. You can be a little impressed by how flashy the capital is, but don't forget your cover." Bulat says from behind him using his invisibility.

"Got it, Aniki!" Tatsumi says.

A few minutes later Tatsumi looks down to the shore people who stop to look at the ship. _"There sure are a lot of people looking on from down there." _He thinks to himself, _"I wonder how the Night Raid impostors would plan to attack with all of these people here." _He looks to see the man they are tasked to protect already surrounded by many guards. The man carries a glass of wine in his hand and walks about relaxed.

"I don't see how they could do it here," Tatsumi says finding himself relaxing.

"Don't get lazy Tatsumi, we don't know what kind of abilities the enemy could have. Take my invisibility for example." Bulat lectures him.

"Yeah…that's true," Tatsumi nods at his reasoning.

"That armor sure is cool, it let you sneak onto the ship with ease," Tatsumi says.

"Of course! With this guy I fought on the front lines in the southern lands. He's like my partner," Bulat says with a hand on his armor. "But eventually, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't do much."

Bulat looks away before speaking again, "A General I served with and greatly admired was dismissed by the capital because he didn't accept the Prime Minister's bribes. He tried to proudly defend himself in the capital but they would not listen. Provoked by my anger at the situation, they tried to arrest me too."

Bulat looks up, "I was very foolish back then, so before I was caught, I used my Teigu to escape."

"…That's horrible" Tatsumi says with a grimace.

"Oh, my invisibility is at its limits…" Bulat says suddenly

"They'll recognize your face right? You can leave this area to me," Tatsumi says to him.

"Alright, I'll investigate the lower decks," Bulat says walking away.

"_If anyone suspicious does show up, I will notice them,"_ Tatsumi thinks to himself.

He looks around, suddenly hearing music being played. "Huh? Is that a flute?"

_A few minutes later_

"What the hell is going on!?" Tatsumi struggles to move. _"I want to call Aniki, but my body is losing its power!"_

"Could it be the sound of that flute that started playing earlier?" He says out loud to himself. He sees that all the other passengers have fainted. "I can still hear it with my ears covered! It must be a Teigu!"

"Ahhh, I feel sluggish after hiding for so long," a man says walking onto the deck. "Oh? It seems we have someone still resisting after all this time!"

Tatsumi looks back at him with his hands on his ears.

"Even under hypnotism, you may have some memories left, so if you're allowed to live and see what we do…" The man trails off, readying his double bladed axe.

"You are one of the fake Night Raiders," Tatsumi says. The man has a large frame, with short hair and a beard going along his chin. He wears a black uniform, with the coat left open showing a collared shirt and cross symbol.

The man looks surprised before saying, "So that would make you a real one? This is great!" He throws a sword from a downed guard to him. "Here."

"Why?" Tatsumi questions.

"I desire more battle experience so that I can become the strongest, you see." They both ready themselves for a fight.

"It should be easier to fight with everyone already out of the way, right? Come at me!" The man shouts his challenge.

"Yeah…True," Tatsumi says calmly. "Then…I will give you some experience, by sending you to hell!"

"Good! That strong spirit will give me great experience when I destroy it!"

Tatsumi rushes forward and baits an attack. The man swings down at and misses. The axe crushes the floor. Tatsumi dodges to the right and swings at him before getting parried. He gets sent on the defensive. Tatsumi dodges under at slash from the left and stabs at the man's torso. The man swings down again, forcing Tatsumi to jump back.

"You move well even while under the effects of the sound…" The man says while pulling his double bladed axe into two.

He throws one at Tatsumi, "Well then, what will you do about this, huh!?"

Tatsumi ducks down under it, only to hear the air shift behind him. He looks back to see the axe coming back around towards him. He dodges to the side and stands up.

"_My body can't move well because of the music, but I'm not down yet!"_ Tatsumi tells himself. He looks at the enemy's Teigu. _"Belvaac. Good offensive capability, and can split down the middle, creating two axes that will follow the enemy until they lose momentum." _He remembers from the book of Teigu.

The axe comes flying at him again. He steps to side and it goes past. As it comes around again he dodges it and runs straight after it as it returns to the man's hand. The man catches it and swings at Tatsumi with his other axe. Tatsumi dodges and cuts along the man's torso.

"Damn you..." The man grunts out, preparing to rush him.

Tatsumi takes a defensive stance before Bulat suddenly appears. The man stops in his tracks. "Good job Tatsumi, you handled that like a real man!" Bulat says with a thumbs up.

"Aniki!"

The man looks to them saying, "Damn, you're pretty lively even with the song…"

"You mean that music right? That wouldn't affect me." Bulat says. "The hot blood flowing through my body, Isn't something that can be suppressed!"

"I'm Bulat of Night Raid, but you can call me handsome."

"I am a servant of Esdeath-sama, Daidara of the three beasts." Daidara says, taking a stance.

"Tatsumi." Bulat calls out to him. Tatsumi looks at him.

"Pay attention, and burn into your memory my way of fighting."

Tatsumi smiles and can only nod his head.

Bulat smirks and reaches down to the ground with one hand, "Incursiooo!"

Daidara smiles, "This guy is worth a lot of experience!" He charges Bulat.

Tatsumi then notices another person appear above Bulat, and one other coming from his right.

"Aniki!..." Tatsumi trails off.

All three of the enemies attack Bulat. He jumps up and knocks the one behind him back. He kicks the one from the right in the back and sends him flying forward, and finishes by cutting Daidara from head to toe.

Tatsumi looks on in shocked amazement, his mouth gaping open at the sight.

"Tatsumi, if you train every day you will become even stronger. While I'm here, I will show you how it's done," Bulat tells him.

"Incursio, an armor type Teigu created using the extremely dangerous beast Tyrant. It surrounds its user in an impenetrable armor when summoned and amplifies the abilities of its user." Tatsumi remembers from the book. _"He defeated Daidara so easily while dealing with the other two at the same time! All in a single movement!"_

"I knew you were strong, but I didn't know you were this amazing Aniki!" Tatsumi says in admiration.

"Right? My nickname when I was in the army was 100 man slayer Bulat." He says to Tatsumi.

"…But strictly speaking, you had actually killed 128 people. You were doing very well against the special forces at the time. That Teigu, that strength, so it is you, Bulat!" says the enemy that was kicked in the back, while walking towards them. He wears his hair in a long blonde ponytail and with a mustache. His clothes consist of a black uniform and a cross symbol at his neck.

"General Liver…" Bulat trails off.

"I am no longer a General. After Esdeath-sama saved me, I became her servant." Liver says to him.

"_Huh…This is the guy from Aniki's story?"_ Tatsumi thinks to himself.

Bulat looks down before speaking, "If you were my ally, we could have a drink to celebrate this reunion…But for appearing as an enemy, I must kill you! The mission must come first!" Bulat prepares himself for battle.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. I absolutely must complete my mission, and I will, using this Teigu I received from my master." Liver states, unravelling a cloth from around his finger. It reveals a ring shaped like a dragons head.

"_Black Marlin, allows the user to freely control any liquid nearby."_ Tatsumi thinks as he observes it.

Water from the ocean rises up around Liver as he points at Bulat. "It's fortunate for me that our battle takes place here of all places!"

"Water control huh, just like your master's ice manipulation!" Bulat says.

"Esdeath-sama can create ice from nothing, I however would be helpless if there was no liquid nearby," Liver says. "The difference between us is awe-inspiring!" Liver shouts while controlling four pillars of water to shoot toward Bulat.

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" Bulat shouts while spinning his spear to block the water. The arm of Incursio, Neuntote.

Tatsumi looks over and sees the short Three Beasts member preparing to start playing his Teigu, a flute. He realizes he was the one playing the music.

Tatsumi rushes towards him yelling, "Don't even thinks about it!" Tatsumi slashes downward at him, but is blocked by the flute. "Don't think I will let you just start playing that thing again."

He backs off and rushes him, slashing from the right. The attack is blocked, but Tatsumi kicks his legs out from under him. He stabs downward but the three beast's member rolls away.

"Tch, you're a nuisance!" The kid like person says. He wears the same uniform and cross as the other two beasts.

"_It seems I can move normally again."_ Tatsumi thinks. Tatsumi slashes at him. The short guy dodges and kicks him in the back, sending him flying. _"He's fast…but_ "Akame is faster than this!" He yells out as they trade blows.

"Don't compare me to some Assassin! I am Nyau of the three beasts!"

"_The three beasts…Their strength surpasses someone like Zank." _Tatsumi thinks as he breathes in. He then turns to look back at the battle between Bulat and liver when he hears the sound of water moving.

Liver appears atop the head of a water snake like creation.

"Whoa! Something amazing is going on over there!" Tatsumi shouts.

"Ahaha, as long as there is plenty of water, there is no way Liver can lose." Nyau says confidently.

"Heh, it's already easy to see that Aniki is going to win!" Tatsumi says.

"You mean Liver right?" Nyau says as he and Tatsumi butt weapons.

"Aniki, of course!" Tatsumi says while trying to push him back.

Meanwhile Bulat and Liver battle furiously, striking at each other.

"You'll be smashed by the pressure of this water Bulat!" Liver yells as he commands the snake of water to crash down towards him.

Bulat jumps up, cleaving straight through it.

They meet midair, "I figured you would launch yourself headlong at the snake… Since if it had hit the ship, the number of snakes would skyrocket. However! You won't be able to dodge this while in the air!"

Many pillars of water shoot towards Bulat. He blocks them all with his arms and shouts, "A little water won't be enough to extinguish my passion!"

"Yes, it's not enough to defeat you, but I already knew that," Liver says before landing back on the boat. Several dragons of water rise up from the ocean. "We've been through countless battlefield together. Your strength and valor…I know them better than anyone."

Liver pulls his hand back, "And it's for this reason that I will let you feast on my greatest ability!"

The water dragons fly towards Bulat. He is hit point blank, disappearing from sight. It grows quiet as Liver looks around.

"…Is he dead?" Liver wonders out loud.

"It isn't the time to be spouting those words!" Bulat yells while flying towards Liver. "You says those kind of things when you have defeated your enemy!"

"So you will drag this on till the end!?" Liver says.

Bulat then notices Nyau attacking from the side. He knocks him back and Tatsumi kicks Nyau further.

"Sorry Aniki, he got out of my reach," Tatsumi says.

"Its fine Tatsumi, you have held your own against them well without a Teigu." Bulat says while Incursio disappears.

"Seems your Teigu released do to all the damage you sustained," Liver says to him.

"Looks to be the end…Your bleeding from your ears you know, Liver?" Bulat says. "You used all those high frequency attacks, you aren't in any shape to use your Teigu either."

"So you know…Oh well, I'll just ask. Bulat, would you think about joining Esdeath-sama's army? You could even rise in rank to second in command," Liver asks him.

"I have no intention to serve the empire ever again." Bulat says.

"Not the Empire, but Esdeath-sama, as I did when she saved me. Doing as you please…Being feared by others…yes, even those dirty bureaucrats consumed by their own power!" Liver says with sudden rage before calming down. "Come with me Bulat! I'm sure Esdeath-sama will make your crimes disappear."

Bulat combs his hair back up into his usual pompadour style. "I refuse, killing those politicians may be comfortable for you to do, but I've always been an ally of the people right?" Bulat says holding his arm out and pointing towards Liver.

"Esdeath's army supports the Prime Minister, and that, I want nothing to do with," Bulat says with finality.

"Ally of the people? Never thought I would hear such lofty words from an assassin," Liver says. "I always did tell you to be more humble."

Tatsumi smiles at Bulat's words of resolve. _"I have to take care of Nyau and go help Aniki,"_ he thinks to himself.

Bulat and Liver stare each other down.

"If neither of us can use our Teigu…"

"Then we will settle this with swords!"

Liver pulls out a syringe, and injects the liquid in it, surprising Bulat.

"Forgive me for doping, but you are my opponent after all." Liver says while preparing his attack.

"I'm prepared, let's go!" Bulat shouts after releasing his sword from the armor on his back.

Bulat and River rush towards each other and clash. They wind gusts around them as they strike at each other furiously. The intense bout ends quickly as Bulat steps forward and slashes Livers stomach open.

Tatsumi looks away from Nyau to see Bulat slicing Liver. "Yes!" He yells.

Livers blood suddenly turns to strike out towards Bulat. Bulat recoils before slicing the blades of blood. He misses a few and they impale him. He falls to one knee gasping.

"Aniki, are you okay!?" Tatsumi asks while rushing to him.

"The wounds aren't fatal, don't worry." Bulat says. "Using his own blood to attack…His determination is amazing." He looks to Tatsumi. "I realized blood is also a form of liquid when his splashed out."

"Good thinking," Tatsumi says.

"_I'm relieved we both survived fighting these formidable opponents,"_ Tatsumi thinks to himself. He supports Bulat on his shoulder, helping him stand.

Liver suddenly speaks up, "Bulat. There is one more thing I want to tell you…The true reason I decided to join her army…She came before me and promised to make anything troubling me disappear when I would join her. In that moment I adored her, that was the only reason."

"Liver…" Bulat trails off.

Liver sits up and points at him, "Therefore, as someone who lives to serve Esdeath-sama, I will give to her your life!"

Bulat suddenly coughs up blood. "That syringe…It wasn't just for strengthening, but for poison!?"

"The poison is already flowing through your body…There is no escape…No antidote…I will be going on ahead," Liver says with his dying breath.

"So it's a tie then! As expected of my former boss…" Bulat says tiredly.

"We need to get you some medical attention!" Tatsumi shouts.

Bulat coughs up more blood before pointing ahead. "Tatsumi…the fight isn't over."

Tatsumi looks over to see Nyau play his flute. Nyau grows in height and his muscle mass is greatly increased.

"A song to increase his strength, this must be his trump card!" Tatsumi says.

"Fuuuu, it's been quite a while since I changed into this form," Nyau says.

Tatsumi looks on before thinking, "This could be bad, I could barely keep up with his speed earlier."

Bulat looks at Tatsumi, calling out to him. "Tatsumi, I'm entrusting this to you." Bulat holds out his sword to him.

"It's Incursio's key. The armor will come to the one who possesses it."

"Me, use your Teigu!?" Tatsumi says in surprise.

"Haha give it up, that's impossible! Incursio puts a huge strain on the user. If a normal person uses it, they will die. You'll be dead before you even fight. I would put that down and fight as you normally do," Nyau says to him.

Tatsumi looks at him before Incursio is shoved into his hand and he is knocked over by Bulat. Tatsumi looks at Bulat from the ground in surprise.

"Don't get caught up in your enemies pace, think of your training and the experiences you've been through! If you use those then you are more than qualified Tatsumi!" Bulat says down to him.

"Aniki…"

"There's also the matter of compatibility, if he isn't suited to it, he'll just die right?" Nyau questions.

"The compatibility is mostly about the first impression and how he sees the Teigu. If it's you it'll be alright, do it Tatsumi!" Bulat shouts at him.

Tatsumi looks down with a smile on his face. "Heh, if it's someone I respect saying all this…" Tatsumi takes his stance with the Sword pointing out.

"_I have to live up to his expectations, as a man!"_ Tatsumi thinks to himself.

"Ahh geez, you're going to try it? Well then, I'll kill you before you kill yourself!" Nyau says before dashing toward him.

"Let your soul rage and roar, Tatsumi!" Bulat yells to him.

"OOOOHHH!" Tatsumi yells. He holds the sword out pointing towards the ground. The armor appears behind him as he shouts, "INCURSIOOOOO!"

Bulat watches with amazement as the armor shifts and evolves to suit Tatsumi's movements.

"What the hell is up with that armor!? Don't tell me the Teigu's core is still alive!?"Nyau shouts in surprise. "Wha…What an amazing Teigu!"

"Tatsumi, I see…your feeling have made Incursio evolve once again!" Bulat says.

Tatsumi is fully encased in Incursio. "Esdeath's group has used Night Raids name to commit fake Assassinations too many times! I will give you your reward!"

"Your full of yourself aren't you!?" Nyau says.

Tatsumi clenches his hand. "This armor forcefully increases my strength! So I know I will defeat you!" He says pointing at Nyau.

"Try it if you can!" Nyau screams as he dashes toward Tatsumi.

Tatsumi meets his fist head on. Their fists meet and Tatsumi over powers Nyau, sending him flying up through the wall of the ship.

"Haha amazing….If he has that much power now, then he will surpass me in no time." Bulat looks at him. "Run past me from out of nowhere. I'll be watching over you Tatsumi…" Bulat says his final words.

Tatsumi releases Incursio and runs back to Bulat. The rain starts pouring down onto the ship. He drops down onto his knees next to Bulat's dead body.

"Aniki, I'm sorry…I wasn't strong enough to back you up. I'll become strong though, and learn how to use Incursio as well as you did…" Tatsumi says before the tears roll down his cheeks, masked by the rain.

_Meanwhile at a remote village in the Empire, Tensui_

Kurome hums as she sits atop a pile of corpses. The surrounding village is quiet, with blood splatters on the cobblestones. She holds a severed arm up, "Phew, human bodies can be so fun." _"This is what you get when you trade with other races, a complete massacre," _Kurome thinks to herself.

A drooling man calls up to her, "Hehehe, it's almost time for us to dispose of the bodies Kurome."

"Oh, that's fine. I was growing tired of them anyway."

"As always, Kurome is easy to get along with." Another man says.

"Kurome, a request for you to return to the capital has come," One says to her.

Kurome pulls a piece of something out of a bag. "Huh? Just me?" Kurome questions him.

"Seems like it, you're one of six selected for a mission or something."

"The capital huh? Maybe I'll see you there onee-san….and I'll go find Tatsumi too!" Kurome says to herself.

_A few days later_

Tatsumi decides to go train, with Lubbock joins him in the yard. They spar for a while until Sheele and Mine decide to join them. Najenda stops to see them and watches them for a bit. They spar together wildly in a free-for-all. Lubbock goes to tackle Sheele but Mine kicks him away. Tatsumi grabs Mine and throws her over his shoulder, sending her into Sheele.

"Alright! I win this round guys." Tatsumi says down to their groaning forms.

"You guys, assemble outside the compound," Najenda tells them as she walks off to look for the others.

They look at her, surprised at her presence. Tatsumi and the others nod their heads and begin walking there.

_A few minutes later_

"All right, now that we are all here, we can begin. I am going to split you into groups of two and give you each a ribbon. You will fight the others with your partner and get the other teams ribbons, while protecting your own. The first to get the other teams ribbons wins. First team to win 10 times can have the week to themselves and the others have to serve the winners for a day. Something like cooking them meals or giving them massages isn't going too far.

Akame and Leone's eyes light up at that. Akame thinks about having the others preparing her a full course meal with all kinds of meat. Leone thinks about having Tatsumi give her should rubs all day.

"Ok boss!" They all shout, excited at the prospect of winning.

"There will be no Teigu use. Red team will be Akame and Tatsumi, Yellow team will be Leone and Lubbock, and Purple team will be Sheele and Mine." She hands one colored ribbon to each two man team.

Akame, Lubbock, and Mine all take their ribbons while their other teammate will be on the offensive.

"Ok, now spread out…Good, start!" Najenda shouts.

Leone and Lubbock immediately charge Tatsumi and Akame. Tatsumi takes a defensive stance and intercepts a punch from Leone and jumps over a kick from Lubbock. He kicks Lubbock in the back and sends him flying to the side. Akame Strikes Leone while she is throwing her punch and sends her into the ground. Tatsumi and Akame chase after Lubbock to get his ribbon before Sheele grabs Lubbock in a choke hold, while Mine snatches his ribbon. Mine waves the flag at them tauntingly.

"Leone and Lubbock are out," Najenda says with a smile.

"Sheele and I are the most experienced with working together. You won't beat us!" Mine shouts her challenge.

Tatsumi and Akame look to each other before nodding. Akame jumps back while Tatsumi holds his arm out to her. She takes off running to him.

"What are you guys doing…?" Mine trails off.

Tatsumi uses her momentum and swings her around and lets her go. Akame flies past Mine and lands some distance behind them. Akame turns around and holds up all three flags. "You will all be cooking me some meat at this rate." Akame says with a smile.

Mine looks at her in shock before scowling, while Sheele pats her should to calm her down. Tatsumi gives Akame a thumbs up and smile, and she returns it.

Najenda is impressed by Tatsumi and Akame's teamwork. "First round goes to Tatsumi and Akame," Najenda states. "9 more rounds, is everyone ready? Okay, start!"

_A few hours later._

Akame devours the cooked meat around her as she sits at the table. The other Night raid members except Tatsumi and Najenda stand around her like waiters.

"Here's your next meal Akame-sama," Lubbock says with a jesters cap on his head, bells and all.

"Good…now dance." Akame says with her usual blank expression. Lubbock starts dancing, with comical tears streaming down his face.

"I think she may be going too far," Tatsumi says, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Its fine, you guys did win after all," Najenda says with a smirk.

_The next day_

Najenda walks to the training grounds with a large pack slung over one shoulder. She sees all the members are already together and training. "Oh, you're all here."

The other stop what they are doing and turn their attention to her.

"Boss, what's with the stuff?" Tatsumi questions. "Heading to the Revolutionary army's HQ?"

"Yeah, I need to deliver the three Teigu you got from the Three Beasts."

Tatsumi points to Belvaac, "Boss, that axe is unbelievably heavy."

"Ah, I can handle this much. See?" She picks it up with no effort. "I can't use it as a weapon, but just carrying it is no problem."

Tatsumi looks on shocked, as he had struggled to get the axe back to the base.

Tatsumi turns to whisper at Lubbock, "Was the boss always this amazing?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's a former General, you know," Lubbock tells him.

Najenda looks happy at the praise.

Najenda turns to Akame. "I leave the place in your hands Akame. Standing orders are everyone train!"

"Understood," Akame affirms.

Najenda starts taking a cigarette out of her case. "The main reason I'm going to the HQ is to secure some new members. I'm hoping they can spare a few talented fighters to replenish our fighting strength, but I'm not counting on it," She says while lighting her cigarette.

Tatsumi looks down, "I'm sorry, I was just too weak."

Najenda starts to say something but he speaks up again.

"So…I will get stronger. So strong that I won't lose any of my comrades again. That's what a man would do!" Tatsumi shouts with a clenched fist.

Najenda nods, "Your opponents were the three beasts after all. You did well Tatsumi. You are strong."

Najenda shoulders her pack and walks off.

_A week later_

Tatsumi strikes out at Akame with Neuntote, having unlocked it after 5 days straight of training. He has managed to greatly increase the time he can use Incursio and its Invisibility.

Akame swiftly dodges and kicks out at him. He blocks it with one arm and pushes her back. They stare at each other for a few moments until Akame sheathes her sword. Tatsumi releases Incursio.

"Ok, that's enough for today. We better get food," Akame says to him. They walk over to a supply room and she goes in. She comes out with two fishing poles and hands one to Tatsumi.

"Fishing huh?" Tatsumi asks her.

Akame nods, "Yes, now let's go catch our targets."

She leads them to a calm river. A boat floats next to the shore, tied to a tree to keep it from drifting away. They climb in it and set down their poles. The boat has a basket to put fish in and paddles. Tatsumi grabs the paddles while Akame unties the rope. They drift off from the shore and paddle downstream before stopping in wide open water and put lures on their hooks. They cast off and wait for a bite.

They sit in silence for a while until Tatsumi speaks up, "Akame, I like spending time with you like this. It makes me feel at ease."

"…It's the same for me…I enjoy your company Tatsumi," Akame says with small smile. "I'm glad I met you on that day. I see you differently than others. I can't explain it."

"Akame…," Tatsumi says surprised. He looks at her and takes her hand. "I want you to trust in me." He bends over to her and kisses her on the lips.

Akame's eyes widen before she returns it. They separate and he wraps his arms around her, and pulls her to his chest.

"I will definitely protect you." He looks up at the sky. "So...you don't have to worry about anything Akame. I will take on anything that troubles you. Then we can have days like this, and with the others too."

"I understand, Tatsumi," Akame says, wrapping her arms around him.


	4. Chapter 4

The sleeping dragon

_A/N: So I went back and edited chapter 1-3 to have more description. You may want to go back and read them. This chapter was shorter than I wanted it to be, but I have had a lot to do this past month. I will have the next chapter done in at least two weeks._

…

Tatsumi looks around him at the bustling Capital streets. He walks among the crowds a while before he spots Lubbock leaning against the wall in front of a small bookstore. It has a large entrance with the words BookNight above it. Lubbock notices him and Tatsumi gives a small wave of greeting.

"Morning," Tatsumi says.

"Hey," Lubbock says back, he points behind him and they walk into the shop. Lubbock opens a backroom door and closes it behind them. He lifts up a hidden door on the floor that leads down some stairs.

"Be careful heading down," Lubbock says as Tatsumi begins walking down the stairs.

"Wow, this is like a real 'Secret Base' kind of place!" Tatsumi says in surprise.

"Right? I'm very proud of it." Lubbock says with satisfaction.

"But you didn't make it, right?" Tatsumi says with a sweatdrop.

Tatsumi and Lubbock get down the stairs into a room. Leone and Mine sit on a couch eating and drinking.

Leone spreads her arms out in welcome, "Hey there~ Welcome to the lion's den~!" She says red faced from alcohol.

"Lubbock, you left me down here to deal with her alone!" Mine says from next to Leone.

Leone smiles and wraps an arm around Mine, pulling her into her chest. "I thought we were having fun!" Leone says to her.

"Anyway…It seems we are the only 4 that don't have wanted posters. So we should be able to walk around the Capital openly," Lubbock says to them, ignoring Mine's glare.

"I thought I might be recognized since I was seen on that ship," Tatsumi says to him.

"Nobody recognized you while you walked through town right? It should be fine I think," Lubbock says.

"So speaking of the city, the special police squad Jaegers seems to be all anyone can talk about. The General Esdeath has assembled several Teigu users here to the capital." Tatsumi says.

"Well, Esdeath is their leader, so that's the real hot topic," Lubbock says his explanation. His expression sharpens, "Since she's a very dangerous person. It looks like the Prime Minister has ordered her to deal with us."

"Just how dangerous can she be?" Tatsumi says, unnerved by Lubbock's seriousness.

Leone, Mine, and Lubbock look at him.

"That's right, you haven't heard about that…A few years ago, a group of savage tribes in the southwest rose up in rebellion against the Empire's rule. The Empire quickly sent Forces to stamp out the rebellion. The tribes were only 10,000 strong, while the Empire sent over 120,000 soldiers to quell them.

"You would think the results would be obvious, but the far off outskirts were hell for the Empires soldiers who were raised in comfort near the Capital. Poisonous bogs, and rivers of mud slowed their advances. Disease and poisonous insects weakened troop morale. They were attacked by Exotic Danger beasts and wild animals. The Empires soldiers had pretty much given up, with the Tribes conducting highly effective night raids. The Imperials were too exhausted to put up a fight and many more died."  
Lubbock crosses his arms, "The Empire grew impatient and decided to deploy the young but capable General Najenda…and General Esdeath."

"General Esdeath created a bridge of ice upon their arrival at the river bed across to the Ban tribe's village. Once it was frozen, her troops swept through the village while it was in complete disarray. She then ordered her soldiers to violate the village and kept a few of the leaders alive to witness it. Even though they had orders to make an example out of them, Esdeath and her soldiers carried out those acts with joy…and that's what happened," Lubbock finishes saying sitting down on a couch.

"Wasn't it foolish to put hatred in the ones they let live?" Tatsumi questions from his seat next to Lubbock. "I mean, isn't that like fanning some smoldering coals into a fire?"

"Esdeath was counting on that, she wants more rebellions." Lubbock put his arms behind his head. "She wants more battles to fight so she can enjoy herself."

"What an evil person…" Tatsumi says. "Someone like that can only bring suffering to this country."

"Hahh, I knew it was not a good idea to mess with her. She is seriously dangerous." Leone says while falling onto her back on the couch.

"She's not someone we can currently take on without trouble," Mein says. "It's best to avoid her until we have the whole army here and all our Teigu users.

"Oh yeah, Tatsumi." Lubbock says to him, holding up a poster. "There are some tournaments that you can fight in for cash prizes. You wanted to send money back to your village right?"

_A few hours later_

Tatsumi walks down the street to get some supplies for the hideout. He walks the streets absentmindedly before someone taps on his shoulder. He turns around in surprise, before recognizing the person.

"Hey Tatsumi, I knew we would see each other again!" Kurome says with a smile.

Tatsumi calms himself before replying, "Oh? I'm surprised to see you here Kurome. It's been awhile."

"Yeah, I just returned to the Capital from a mission. I've joined the Police force squad Jaegers."

Tatsumi looks at her in surprise. "Oh, uh, congratulations. How about I treat you to something and we can catch up?" Tatsumi asks her.

"Sure." She says, grabbing his arm.

Tatsumi looks at her nervously and they head to a small café. They sit down and get their orders. Tatsumi watches her eat some sweets before realizing she looks very similar to Akame.

"Hey Kurome, I just now noticed, but you look similar to that one girl on the wanted poster for Night Raid."

"Yeah…That's my sister. I will be the one to kill her," Kurome says, her expression turning dark.

"Aha..ha…okay. So have you been well?" He questions her, trying to change the topic.

"Mhmm, I worried that my new team would be hard to deal with, but they are ok." She looks up from her cake and smiles at him, "But they are all kind of weird!"

Tatsumi deadpans. _"Aren't you the weird one here?"_ He thinks.

"Have you managed to get famous yet?" She questions.

"No…I decided to train in the outskirts and get a job with a blacksmith for now."

"Well, you are strong, so you should be able to catch someones eye." Kurome says.

They stand up to leave after they finish eating. Tatsumi pays for them and they walk out to the streets.

Kurome turns around and wraps her arms around him, making Tatsumi's mouth gape open in surprise.

"Tatsumi, I will come look for you when Night Raid is taken care of, so I won't have to worry about someone using you to get to me. Don't hang around any other girls okay? You're mine now." She says to him with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Of-Ofcourse, whatever you say!" Tatsumi says.

She turns around and waves, "Goodbye, Tatsumi."

Tatsumi waves back, "Bye." He watches her go with a sad smile. _"So she's Akame's sister. She isn't that evil, This Empire will even turn sisters like that against each other…" _He thinks to himself. He clenches his hand. _"That's it, I will save her too, and force them together to make up."_

_A few hours later_

Tatsumi throws a left hook, hitting his opponent on the head. He pulls his arm back and punches his stomach, sending the opponent flying back and out of the ring, rolling along the ground.

"Winner, Tatsumi the Blacksmith!"

"Way to go Tatsumi!" Leone shouts. Lubbock claps for him, while Mine sits in the stands looking bored.

Tatsumi turns to the crowd and smiles with a wave. He is given the Cash prize and the tournament ends as the crowd disperses.

_Later that day_

Tatsumi sits in the hideout with Incursio on his lap. He polishes the blade in silence before Lubbock and Leone come over to him.

"Tatsumi, we have word that the Jaegers are going outside the capital to take care of some bandits. We need you to meet up with Mine, then follow the Jaegers and observe them alone, while using your Invisibility."

Tatsumi sheathes Incursio and stands ups. "Ok, let's go."

…

They meet up with Mine outside the Capital. She stands waiting in a clearing, deep in the dense vegetation of the forest.

"They are ahead, if you go now you can catch sight of their abilities, don't lose this chance." Mine says to him.

"Alright, alright," Tatsumi says with exasperation. He plunges his sword into the ground, summoning Incursio's armor. "'I'm off." He says with a thumbs up to them.

…

Tatsumi runs through the forest before coming to a stop on a hill. He spots the Jaegers beginning to descend down onto the Bandit fortress. He watches them closely with his invisibility. They break the gate down and rush in. A fire burns many of the bandits to ash and the rest are taken down by the other members. The jaegers quickly take down the fortress, showing incredible skill, eliminating all of the bandits in a few minutes.

"_Damn, they are almost a match for us, person to person…I need to get back and report this right away." _Tatsumi thinks before spotting Esdeath on top of the cliff watching her new team_. "So that is Esdeath, huh?"_ She stands tall, with long blue hair and eyes. Wearing a white uniform, with the top buttons undone to show her breasts with a strange tattoo above them. Tatsumi burns her image into his mind before he turns around and heads back to the others.

_A day later_

"I see, so they are that capable…We should wait for Boss to return before we decide on what plan of action to take." Akame says to the rest of Night Raid.

"Yeah, it's about time for Ms. Najenda to return." Lubbock says.

"Ok, you guys should get some rest, good job getting information on the targets." Akame says.


End file.
